diysportsbaseballfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:DIY Sports Baseball Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' planning/coordination Ok gang, we gotta get coordinated in this so we're not all of doing our own thing and making a mess. In discussing things with insider in chat, i envisioned this being something like this: -main page- A blurb on what the game is, the history, etc From there, we have a bank of links. The links would be to the FAQ (which I don't mind dressing up and transferring), Leagues OR Teams (probably teams-all teams with created DIY WIKI page linked), maybe a history page with stats from seasons past or some such, and perhaps a list of agents (or at least the agents that have created a "DIY Wiki page: AGENT NAME" where they can play with whatever they want as far as their players, bio, etc.) Let's get organized before we just start doing stuff though. Gotta get a good framework like the one suggested before we start adding content.[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clarka3 Clarka3] 22:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) --- Sounds good. Insider 00 22:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) -I don't want to take control haha. I just want to get a solid plan in place, as well as who is volunteering to do what so we can get ourselves into the right places and aren't omitting anything nor are we doubleteaming anything. We should probably put up a wiki FAQ page too.[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clarka3 Clarka3] 22:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) --- I like the framework you proposed. It'll be easier to improve the site design once we've got things rolling. Its always easier to improve an existing model than to try to imagine the ideal model from nothing. I think the first thing that should be put together is the main page and sub-menus. Once thats done we'll just need a template for each page type (ie. strategy article, player page, agent page, team page, faq page, etc.) and then we can fill out the things we want but so can everyone else. One the framework is live the site should fill itself.Bismark776 03:31, November 5, 2010 (UTC) --- Thanks to insider for checing, but it looks like there is no page limit to wikia, meaning we can go levels upon levels upon levels deeper without worrying about space. We can also move pages around. I think I'll primarily start on transferring FAQs and game guides and organizing the FAQ section of the wiki. I'll also work on some instructions that are wiki-related so when other people come here and add their own content it will be easier on them AND us (and get them working within our existing framework). For example, if somebody comes and adds a page for their team, we would include instructions to have them add their own team to the proper region and in proper alphabetical order on the team list page. If one of you want to get the main page settled, with a brief introduction and history of the game, that'd be awesome. Also, if that person could set up a "navigation" section that includes links to the game FAQ, wiki FAQ, and Teams link page, that would help. If the other person would want to start setting up the pages we'll need for our framework, i.e. Teams List (instructions for adding teams will be deposited later), Agents List (with instructions on how to add themselves to be added later), and maybe stats/historical section that we can play with later. For the FAQs, I'm going to go with one main FAQ splash page, with a link to each "section" of FAQs on another page linked in. So, i'll put all player creation FAQs on one page, team ownership FAQs on one page, etc. I'll be utilizing the existing "Game Guides" page as more of a place for agent-written content and more specific build help things. if theres anything else you think we should do or if we should do something differently, let me know. I won't be able to get too deep into this until saturday or sunday. [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clarka3 Clarka3] 15:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) --- So in looking at the page and trying to figure out how to progress with this thing I realized the biggest stumbling block, for me, its main page presentation. Its just not user friendly, organized, or intuitive. I'm not really sure how to go about fixing that but I went to the "casual games" section of wikia and clicked on a random game and their page actually looks relatively good. Maybe we can set things up something like this?: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Age_Wiki Bismark776 04:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Construction when you create a new page, be SURE to either bookmark it in your browser or copy/paste the url to where you plan to link it from. i.e. i put a link to the FAQ page on the main page so i could find it easier since navigation is such a nightmare without it. [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clarka3 Clarka3] 01:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC)